De cobarde a valiente
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Draco Malfoy debe enfrentarse, quizás, a lo que más teme. Porque a veces lo único que nos detiene es el miedo que sentimos por como los demás reaccionaran... -Drarry-.


Hola a todos!

Bueno este one-shot lo escribí el año pasado como una historial original y hoy (hace días) decidí reescribirlo y convertirlo en un drarry.

Advertencia: Relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta, por favor no insultes.

-Letra _cursiva_ corresponde aun pequeño falshback.

Ojala les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**De cobarde a valiente**

Los mechones rubios caen cubriendo el delgado rostro, los ojos grises están inexpresivos. Casi al instante los cierra tratando de que ninguna lágrima caiga y solo…

Pudo…

Pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo que descansa a su lado. Sin embargo, no pudo permitirse sentir aquello. No ahora… no hoy… nunca.

Se levanta. Lo mejor que puede hacer es irse de ahí, lejos y para siempre de su lado.

Recoge la ropa que está regada por la habitación, se pone los pantalones, luego la blusa, los calcetines y los zapatos. Solo en ese instante le mira: está en la misma posición, no despertara. Él lo sabe.

La chaqueta descansa en el sillón pequeño de la habitación de motel, se la coloca porque sabe que afuera hará un frío congelador debido a lo temprano que era.

Observa el lugar que ha sido sin duda su refugio, el de ambos, pero ya iba siendo hora de ser realista. Aunque esa realidad doliera más que nada en el mundo. Cierra los ojos nuevamente, en un intento inútil de no sentir todos los sentimientos que le provoca la persona que duerme plácidamente en la cama, sin ser consciente del tormento mental que él tiene.

Sabe perfectamente que cuando cruce el umbral de esa puerta, ya no había vuelta atrás. Jamás será perdonado. Jamás le volverá a ver.

Respira hondo y siente que eso es lo mejor.

Sale directamente hacia la calle sin mirar a nadie. La habitación ya esta pagada por lo tanto no le debe nada a nadie e ignora completamente la mirada penetrante y asqueada de la recepcionista, sabe perfectamente que ella _sabe_. Camina calle abajo. La mañana esta horriblemente helada como ha presupuesto y no hay mucha gente transitando debido a lo mismo.

Toma el taxi en la esquina pensando en todo, en todo, lo que se le viene de ahí en adelante. En lo buen actor que debe seguir siendo, ante la sociedad mágica y muggle, ante su familia, ante sus amigos, ante su _novia_. Definitivamente Merlín le ha dado el papel más difícil de interpretar, el de fingir. Dicen por ahí que las personas pueden hacerlo muy bien, pero llega un punto en el que hacerlo se vuelve cada vez más difícil. Aburrido y, en ocasiones, ese papel se olvida.

Sin embargo, Draco deja ese papel en casa cuando se va a juntar con él. Sí, con él. Con el hombre que despierta sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que una mujer nunca jamás despertó ni despertara en él. Al principio, lo reconoce, odiaba sentirse así atraído por hombres, pero a medida que iba creciendo y madurando, se fue dando cuenta de que eso era parte de su vida. Por eso fingía el amar a una chica que utilizaba como pantalla. Aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, debía ser así.

El taxi paro y pago lo que le correspondía, utilizar la vía muggle era algo que había aprendido del. Irónico. Podía sentir la absoluta necesidad de caminar, pero también sabía que lo mejor era aparecerse directamente en Malfoy Manor. Inconscientemente o conscientemente deseaba evitar a toda costa su llegada a ese lugar.

Se apareció en la sala de recibimiento. No se molestaba en darles explicaciones a sus padres de donde estaba, ellos tan solo se conformaban con un: -_"Estuve en una fiesta y me quede por ahí" o "Me quede con Astoria"_. Resultaba tan fácil complacerles con simples palabras y en el fondo eso le alegraba, porque sabía que ellos querían oír eso y no la verdad.

Decidió caminar hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un café o algún té, apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta un elfo domestico apareció.

—Sírveme unas galletas y un té de jazmín —le ordeno.

Mientras el elfo preparaba lo pedido por su amo. Draco se dejo llevar por los recuerdos ¿Cuándo había descubierto que era gay? A los quince años cuando se atrevió a besar a su amigo y confidente Blaise Zabini. Ese mismo día -antes incluso- había besado a Pansy Parkinson. Ambas experiencias fueron tan… tan diferentes que no le cupo duda de hacia dónde estaba dirigida su orientación sexual.

Lo había disfrutado: el sexo con hombres, los besos, las caricias, pero todo eso se acabaría. Tan solo le quedaban unos meses y la libertad se terminaría. Tendría que utilizar de por vida al Draco Malfoy fingidor, día y noche.

Se iba a casar… ¡A CASAR! ¡Merlín! En que estaba pensando cuando se lo propuso ¿En que? Y además ¿Por qué se lo había propuesto?; bueno esa respuesta era fácil -un poco, debía reconocer- de cierta forma lo iba a hacer por sus padres. Eso era lo que ellos más anhelaban. Verlo casado, con hijos y una vida perfecta. _Era lo que ellos querían._

Solo ahora se da cuenta del gran peso con el que tendrá que cargar. Cuando dijera el _"Sí, acepto"_ o peor aun cuando llegase la noche de bodas, sintió nauseas al ver el té y las galletas ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Se paso las manos por el pelo… nunca había llegado mas allá con _ella_ y esa noche -estaba mas que seguro- tan poco podría ¿Por qué se mentía así mismo? ¿Por qué pensaba que podría sobrellevar todo esto? Tan solo tenía veinticinco años. Diez años ocultando la verdad. ¿Y si huía? Casi rió con esa pregunta formulada en la cabeza ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué? Era más fácil enfrentar todo antes que huir. No se mentía, joder, sí que lo había pensado, pero no, no, podía hacerlo. Sería ser aun más cobarde de lo que estaba siendo.

Ser homosexual era difícil. No se avergonzaba de serlo, pero si las personas no fueran tan _estúpidas_ con respecto a sus pensamientos, tan estrechos de mente, tan _homofóbicos_. Todo sería tan malditamente fácil, pero quien dijo que la vida lo era. El mundo era discriminador, si lo era, lamentablemente lo era. Era prejuicioso, ambicioso y por sobretodo discriminador. Sus propios padres lo eran. Una vez se los dijo… ¿Y que gano? Una golpiza, amenazas y miles de cosas de parte de su padre, mientras su madre solo guardaba silencio. Por eso ahora se ocultaba y les ocultaba sus preferencias sexuales. Ellos creían que había superado esa _"rebeldía"_ de sentirse atraído por hombres, pero que equivocados estaban…

Se preguntaba donde quedaba la libertad de expresión que profesaban día a día en los diarios o revistas. Donde quedaba la maldita igualdad que todos se esforzaban por preservar. Nada de eso existía, esos eran simples parches para que la gente se quedara tranquila, para que las "personas diferentes" quedaran tranquilas. El último ministro había jurado y re jurado que haría una ley para la no discriminación, pero tan solo se había lavado las manos diciendo: "Que estaba en proyecto", "Que un mes saldría". Puros dimes y diretes. Nada en concreto. Nunca nada en claro.

Tenía dos opciones en ese momento: seguir el papel de fingidor o bien deshacer el compromiso y esperar. Ninguna claro le emocionaba, pero no quería atarse a nadie. Quizás, solo quizás, debería tomar la tercera opción. Sin duda esa era la mejor de todas. Hacer lo que él quería… pero ¿Alguien le había preguntado que quería hacer? ¿Alguien? No, nadie se había dado el tiempo de preguntárselo. Pues él les daría la respuesta, aunque nadie… jamás la supiese. Libertad, eso quería. Era su único deseo. La libertad de pasearse libre por el mundo mágico con el chico con el que se había estado acostado desde hacía ocho meses, al que quería y amaba, al que había dejado en el cuarto de motel, al que perdió y no recuperaría.

Sonrió triste. Lo disfruto, sí que lo hizo, pero lo hubiese disfrutado más aun si no se hubiese tenido que esconder, si no hubiese tenido que mentir en cada ocasión que salía con él.

No le había dicho cuanto le amaba, porque simplemente eso hubiera sido imposible de sobrellevar para ambos. Tenía miedo. Si miedo crudo y pesado ¿De qué? De nunca olvidarlo, de que pasara el tiempo y se arrepintiera por haber sido tan estúpido y cobarde. De finalmente quedarse completamente solo.

Se levanto sintiéndose completamente asqueado y sin probar nada se fue directamente hacia su habitación. Necesitaba meditar todo y luego el tiempo diría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de finalizar el último año en Hogwarts, se dedico exclusivamente a limpiar el apellido Malfoy y a cumplir con ciertos protocolos que su padre le imponía para poder ingresar nuevamente a la alta sociedad mágica. Casi cuatro años después se encontró con Harry Potter en una fiesta del ministerio. Limar rencillas y ciertos recelos fue fácil. Más con unos tragos de más. Fue en ese momento que comenzaron a frecuentarse a escondidas.

Tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle era muy mal mirado el ser de otra tendencia sexual. Muy pocos magos/brujas se habían rebelado contra el mundo y otros preferían irse a otros países.

Pero Draco no deseaba irse. Así que haría algo, medianamente loco, para demostrar que le valía muy poco lo que opinaban los demás.

Habían pasado largos y dolorosos meses, tres para ser más precisos, en donde solo se había enfocado en el trabajo y más trabajo. De alguna forma eso le hacia pensar en otra cosa.

Pero no podía engañarse, no como lo había hecho durante ese último tiempo. No podía olvídalo, nunca podría. Cuando no estaba trabajando las imágenes, los recuerdos se le venían a la mente. Harry Potter se había colado tan intensamente, tan profundo, que dolía recordar la forma en la que lo dejo.

Por esa razón y por muchas otras había tomado una decisión. El de confesarles a todos su condición sexual… y ese proceso lo culminaría el día de hoy.

Lo primero que hizo tres semanas después de huir como un cobarde de esa habitación, fue confesarles a todos sus amigos que era gay. Algunos se lo habían tomado como una broma, pero al ver la cara seria que tenía, en ese momento, se lo creyeron. Entonces el caos comenzó, algunos se lo tomaron muy mal y otros bien. Aun conservaba la amistad Pansy y Blaise, los otros se habían alejado. Le había dolido, sí, pero sabía que eso era uno de los hechos claros por ser gay.

Lo segundo fue terminar con Astoria, le dijo la verdad. Toda absoluta y se gano la mejor cachetada de su vida. También, por supuesto, el rechazo y odio de ella. Como broche de oro una suma cuantiosa de dinero por el rechazo o mejor dicho ruptura del contrato de matrimonio.

Los terceros fueron sus padres, se había tardado alrededor de un mes en confesárselos. Aun recordaba como había sido…

_Llevaban alrededor de una hora conversando. El tema: la boda. En ese instante aun no les confesaba que no se casaría. Narcisa y Lucius insistían en el tipo de decoración del lugar._

—_No me casare __—dijo de pronto, ambos padres le miraron sin comprender—, rompí mi compromiso con Astoria hace unas semanas._

— _¡Estas demente! —bramo Lucius levantándose en el acto— ¡Romper ese dichoso compromiso nos costara una fortuna!_

—_No te preocupes. Ya arregle eso —dijo con voz calmada._

_Cissy frunció los labios —Dinos ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —su voz sonó monótona y sin signos de ningún malestar._

—_Decisión personal._

_Lucius negó — ¡Quiero que mañana mismo retomes el compromiso! —se llevo una de sus manos al corazón—. __Astoria es una mujer espectacular, profesional, hermosa, brillante, te ama, es comprensiva, es…_

—_Ese el problema padre… __—__le corto. Él miro extrañado a su hijo y luego a su esposa. Draco miro a su padre__—__ es una mujer y a mí me gustan los hombres. Soy gay._

Hubiese desaseado no recordar lo siguiente, pero habían sido tales los gritos que todo estaba imborrable. Inclusive las marcas de los golpes aun en su cuerpo, la mejor golpiza de su vida. En comparación con la otra, solo había sido un cariño.

Después de poder moverse y levantarse. Le habían corrido de la casa y desheredado, vivía ahora solo en un departamento y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se había ido antes a vivir solo? Desde entonces no los había vuelto a ver a ninguno y eso dolía más que perder amigos.

Lo cuarto, bueno eso era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. Seria valiente como jamás lo había sido. Ya la opinión de las personas no le importaba mucho. Por eso estaba en una plaza, la más concurrida de Londres muggle. Quería recuperarlo, lo amaba y sabía que él estaría ahí. Solo esperaba que todo funcionara y si no, bueno, por lo menos no se quedaría con el que hubiera sido si…

El escenario estaba listo algunas personas se habían reunido alrededor de este mismo, esperando que algo pasara. Con ayuda de unos amigos habían preparado todo eso.

Golpeo ligeramente el micrófono para probarlo, respiro hondo y dio un paso al frente. Miro a cada una de las personas que tenia enfrente y entonces a lo lejos le vio. Ya era hora. ¿Sería Harry capas de perdonarlo? Esperaba que sí.

No sabía muy bien que decir o como comenzar, sin duda era algo difícil. Expresar sentimientos no era propio del. Así que decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza —Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy —miro atentamente a las personas y él le estaba mirando fijamente—. Hoy… hoy he venido a… a tratar de recuperar a alguien… —dijo con voz titubeante—, que deje hace tres meses exactamente y se perfectamente que está aquí.

La gente comenzó a mirarse entre sí, a murmurar, algunas chicas gritaron de ilusión. Otros lo miraron extrañados.

Draco se dio cuenta, entonces, de que aquel hombre seguía igual. Su cabello negro antes corto, ahora estaba más largo. Su cuerpo seguía siendo con algo de músculos y sus ojos no los podían ver, pero sabía que ahora tendrían un verde brillante. Decidió continuar con la mirada fija en él, solo en él —Se perfectamente que no tengo derecho a venir aquí a pedirte una segunda oportunidad y menos en la forma en la que te deje, pero quiero que sepas tú y toda la gente que está presente que hay algo que olvide decirte. Debo reconocer que esto no es fácil y que quizás, después de todo, tú no quieras verme más. Tome la decisión de estar acá porque deseo ser feliz, me aburrí de esconderme y de ser cobarde.

Respiro hondo lo que venía era difícil. Muy difícil —Ese día tú me preguntaste algo y yo te evadí. La respuesta a eso es que tenía miedo de la reacción de todo nuestro entorno. Me propusiste irnos a otro lado, pero me fui antes de responderte y ahora yo ya no quiero huir quiero ser libre, quiero que todos sepan que soy gay —holló como las personas exclamaban asombradas, otros gritaban improperios y unos cuantos se quedaron en silencio. Lo repitió—, soy gay de la persona que les he hablado es un hombre, el más maravilloso de todos, el que estuvo conmigo en cada momento difícil, el que aguanto todas y cada una de mis inseguridades, el que acepto tener una relación el secreto, el que perdono todo mi pasado. Yo Draco Malfoy te pido perdón por irme ese día, por todo lo que te hice pasar. Si quieres hablar conmigo, aunque entendería que no. Solo búscame después de que esto acabe.

Atrás del se libero un lienzo, un gran lienzo;

**H. P & D. M**

"_**Es mejor ser odiado por lo que uno es, que amado por lo que uno no es…**_

_**André Gide"**_

—Te amo… —declaro al final.

Dio un paso atrás mirando a todas las personas, en todo ese tiempo tan solo había escuchado, en realidad estaba mirando fijamente hacia la única persona que le importaba. Él prácticamente estaba petrificado en su lugar o al menos eso le parecía. Tuvo pánico… ¿Y si él no sentía eso mismo por él? ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿Y si ya lo había olvidado? ¿Y si le perdonaba, pero no quería volver? ¿Y si…?

Todas esas preguntas quedaron en el olvido cuando él dio un paso al frente y comenzó a aplaudir. Después del, otras personas y finalmente casi toda la multitud.

Se miraron a los ojos y todo el pánico que sentía desapareció —Mí nombre es Harry Potter y soy gay —les digo a todos fuerte y claro—, yo también te amo Draco.

Quedo conmocionado, algo aturdido. Alguien más empezó hablar, pero solo escucho —Mi nombre es Alice White y soy lesbiana.

—Mi nombre es Emily Parker y también lesbiana —confeso una chica que también había dado un paso hacia delante.

—Yo soy Martin Lewis y soy gay —dijo otra persona.

Y así las confesiones siguieron estaba realmente agradecido de la recepción que su mensaje había tenido, creyó que todo iba a ser mucho peor, en realidad se preparaba para un rechazo absoluto. Finalmente se hizo presente la última confesión: de un chico que era transexual, era el único y todos o la gran mayoría le aplaudieron. Definitivamente parte de la sociedad no era discriminadora y eso le alegraba. Por unos diez minutos hablo con muchos hombres y mujeres que admiraban su valentía por hacer eso delante de todos.

Cuando el gentío se disipo un poco, camino hacia él.

—Lo siento —le dijo nuevamente, cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Lo sé, me quedo más que demostrado con lo que hiciste —le sonrió—. Nos debemos una larga conversación —Draco asintió—, pero por lo pronto te perdono —Harry se acercó hasta que quedaron a tan solo centímetros.

Y fue el rubio quien acorto la distancia, dándole un beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección. Una lengua traviesa, tentó los labios del otro… y entonces en permiso fue concedido, las sensaciones eran difíciles de describir, pero sin duda nunca sentiría nada igual por otra persona. Se holló el sonido de aplausos de las personas que quedaban.

Después de que el ruido seso, alguien tras ellos carraspeo. Se separaron y Harry vio como Draco palidecía, se giro. Era el padre de su novio el que venía caminando hacia ellos. El primer pensamiento que se le paso a Draco por la cabeza, fue el que iba a golpearlo o peor golpear a Harry, pero lo que hizo le sorprendió.

El hombre mayor estiro su mano hacia Harry y este algo asustado se la tomo —Así que el famoso Harry Potter, es el novio de mi hijo.

—Así es señor Malfoy —el pelinegro miro a Draco algo desconcertado— soy el _novio _de su hijo.

Lucius miro a Draco —Nosotros también debemos hablar hijo. Es mejor que uno de estos días pases por la mansión para aclarar las cosas.

Asintió incapaz de poder hablar. Se despidió con la mano dejándolos un poco sorprendidos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan solo con la mirada recorrió el cuerpo desnudo, cubierto por las sabanas, que tenía al lado.

Había pasado un mes desde que todo aquello.

El día que le pidió perdón, hablaron y parte de la noche también. Reconciliándose finalmente y decidiendo, por supuesto, no ocultar a nadie su relación.

La sociedad mágica no lo tomo para nada bien. _"¿Harry Potter de novio con el hijo de un mortifago?"_ fue la primera plana del profeta y siguieron otras. Las amistades de Harry si bien se mantuvieron estoicos ante la declaración, Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que era solamente porque el moreno había hablado con ellos con anterioridad.

A la semana siguiente Draco fue a visitar a sus padres y aunque al principio -y aun- les cuesta aceptarlo. Él cree que ya lo tienen un poco asumido. Realmente no sabe si fueron las palabras que dijo o de pronto su padre decidió aceptarlo o porque era Harry Potter su novio. Lo que allá sido en verdad… agradecía que allá cambiado de opinión.

Puso sus manos atrás de la nuca. De ser cobarde pasó a ser valiente. Ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Era feliz como nunca lo había sido y eso era lo que importaba.

De ahora en adelante tendría una vida sin miedos, sabía que aun existían los prejuicios y discriminación. Esperaba que algún día todos fueran tratados como iguales.

Y que los que se ocultaban sus preferencias sexuales… fueran valientes y dijeran la verdad. Era difícil. Sí. Pero sin duda era más aun ocultarlo. Si querían ser infelices que lo callaran, pero si querían felicidad era mejor decirlo y ser libre.

.

.

.


End file.
